


格

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	格

1.

朴珍荣坐在后座伸了个懒腰，调整了座椅闭上眼小憩，他刚结束一场庆功宴，不胜的酒量还是让朴珍荣有点头晕。

“明天早上有组拍摄，下午约了靳导谈新的剧本。”

经纪人边开车边交代明天的安排，朴珍荣应了一声，想想又掏出手机给靳导发了条短信。朴珍荣的第一部作品就是出自靳导之手，那一年电影揽下几个大奖，大众的眼光自然也不会放过在电影中有不俗表现的朴珍荣，尽管是出演不到十分钟的配角都跟着沾光，发展到现在，朴珍荣竟也成为了业内炙手可热的演员。

第二天结束拍摄朴珍荣就换了身轻便的衣服，等到了会议室，发现还提早了半个小时。跟其他到场的演员打了招呼，瞥见门口的靳导正在和助理交代什么，两步路就迎了上去。靳导看是好久不见的朴珍荣也露出愉悦的表情来，两个人边聊边在座位上坐下来。

“剧本都看了吧，怎么样，有信心吗？”

“看了，虽然是第一次接触的题材，但是我相信靳导，也相信自己。”

还想说些什么就听见门口一阵脚步声，抬起头来才看见走在前面的人，朴珍荣几不可察的皱了下眉，这个人他可没有想多接触的兴趣。等落了座，导演把演员表一发，朴珍荣捏着纸张的手指都白了，这下是连掩饰都不想了，对上对面人的眼神，满眼无奈。

签约的时候不是没有听过林在范的名字，可谁知道他饰演的就是许燃一角。《格》是部同性题材的电影，朴珍荣饰演的苏禾和许燃在全片中感情色调极强，苏禾虽冷言少语却敢爱敢恨，许燃则是一个热烈又温暖的角色，影片后期用误会激发矛盾达到高潮，结局两个主人公遍体鳞伤，最终不了了之，以悲剧收尾。

朴珍荣早就将剧本都翻了个透，两个个性鲜明的主角中期坠入爱河后不乏激烈的性|爱，尺度较大，虽然朴珍荣在决定接下剧本之前就已经做好了心理准备，可现在面对对面的林在范，朴珍荣真实的头疼起来。

跟林在范第一次碰面还是在一个颁奖典礼上，林在范凭借荧屏处女作提名新人奖，虽然最后奖杯没有收入囊中，但是一个没有履历的新人演员能获得大奖提名本就是莫大的荣耀，加上公司的宣传，颇有一夜爆红的趋势。那个时候的朴珍荣已经是拥有自己代表作的知名演员，受邀作为颁奖嘉宾出席。

颁奖礼当时出了个小乌龙，朴珍荣念出获奖者是林在范的时候，现场随之播放的却是另一个入围演员的获奖短片，整个局面都陷入了尴尬。朴珍荣心慌反复确认了上面的名字，主办方才上台来解释是卡片给错了，林在范获奖的是另一个全权由网友投票选出的人气奖。

朴珍荣在台上道了歉，林在范的粉丝却丝毫不买帐，有说黑幕的，有说朴珍荣故意为之的，直接就和朴珍荣的粉丝互掐起来，引发了一场不小的骂战。两位主人公却是连说话的机会都没有，朴珍荣那阵子连微博都不太敢打开，私信里不少充满戾气的指责和谩骂。

虽然知道不过是一些不明事理的粉丝的发泄方式，朴珍荣还是做不到大方释怀，不知道怎么面对林在范，或者说是根本不想跟他有其他接触。

林在范倒是主动迎上朴珍荣的的目光，冲着人勾起嘴角，最后还是朴珍荣先低下头来，这人就是连眼神都不知道收敛。应该也是对自己心有埋怨的吧，但又何必摆出这样的挑衅之势。

林在范把对面人的表情都收入眼底，眼神里像是被迫接受的无奈，却又像是受了委屈，原来自己在人心里这么不堪吗。颁奖礼的乌龙林在范不是不记得了，只是自己就没有放在心上，新人奖林在范早就猜到不会被自己收入囊中，记得的也就剩下朴珍荣在台上慌张的表情了。

 

2.

进组的时候已经是冬天了，剧组在拍摄场地附近的宾馆包下了一整层，结束了开机仪式，导演组通知所有演职员聚餐，为接下来几个月的拍摄加油打气。朴珍荣在房间简单收拾了行李，跟着经纪人的车就到了聚餐的酒店。

路上堵车来的晚，到场的时候大部分人都入了座，靳导看见了冲朴珍荣招招手。座位挨着林在范早就在意料之中，同桌的基本都是几位主演和导演制作人，给大家赔了不是朴珍荣坐下来，又被其他演员哄着要罚酒。朴珍荣深知自己的酒量，其中没有熟识的人出来打圆场，朴珍荣也不好再推脱，咬咬牙喝下一整杯红酒，才以明天要开工为由逃过一劫。

靳导和副导聊得欢，朴珍荣只是低着头吃着碗里的菜，空腹喝酒肚子烧得有点厉害，朴珍荣吃着吃着就发起呆来，手边多了杯茶都没注意。

“喝点茶水吧，看你酒量不是很好。”

朴珍荣抬起头来，这还是他第一次这么近距离看林在范，长得是很有魅力，眼睛也像是会说话，让人不自觉盯着看，可就是粉丝的嘴太毒了点。道了声谢，朴珍荣把茶杯放在另一边，可就是没喝一口。

席间靳导站起来说话，示意大家举杯祝愿拍摄顺利，朴珍荣又是一杯下肚，本以为没什么问题，结果酒劲上来，站起来的时候险些一个踉跄。朴珍荣靠着洗手间的墙壁休息，没一会儿林在范就进来了，只是边洗手边看着镜子里的朴珍荣，朴珍荣则装作没看见。等擦干了手，林在范才站到朴珍荣面前，凑得很近，朴珍荣像是能从呼吸中闻到酒味。

林在范压近身子，低下头就要亲上朴珍荣，被朴珍荣抵住胸膛轻推了一下。

“每多见你一次，我都更爱你一分。”

朴珍荣迟疑了片刻，结合这个环境和林在范的话才想起来这是影片中的一个场景，接下来确实是一场吻戏，但是哪有人说演就演的。

“我们好像还没对过剧本，聚餐结束了对一下明天的戏份吧。”

“嗯…有点头晕，我先回去了。”

 

朴珍荣是真的回到了房间，洗澡出来人清醒了不少，坐在床边拿着毛巾擦头发。听到敲门声才踩着拖鞋去开门，门外的林在范冲朴珍荣扬了扬手里的剧本。房间里只有一把椅子，还被朴珍荣拿来放了不少东西在上面，想了想把被子堆到一边，示意林在范坐到床上。

朴珍荣未干的头发还滴着水，水沿着光洁的脖颈滑进宽松的睡衣里，朴珍荣拿了剧本也不擦头发了，直接把毛巾搭在头上。

“你要不要先吹头发。”

“没关系，开始吧。”

林在范盯着朴珍荣没有半点粉饰的脸，被雾气蒸得微红的两颊，唇齿微启中探露出来的小舌，比在颁奖礼上的好看太多了。领口露出的细嫩肌肤，身上似有若无的清香，翻动剧本的白皙手指，这人一定还有很多值得一探究竟的魅力吧。

明天的戏份不重，不过是不打不相识的俗套剧情，两人对得流畅，结束得很快。

“头发吹干了再睡吧，晚安。”

林在范留下这句话就带上了门，剩下朴珍荣一个人呆站在房间里，好像不能这么快给人画上句号。

 

3.

隔天朴珍荣起的很早，坐在休息室里看剧本，没一会儿林在范也进来了，直接一屁股坐在朴珍荣旁边。

“对一下戏吧。”

“要再对一遍吗？”

“靳导说等一下先拍这场。”

林在范把剧本翻开摊到朴珍荣手里，朴珍荣仔细一看发现是电影中期的一场吻戏。

“诶、为什么？”

“不知道，大概是觉得天气合适吧。”

朴珍荣看向林在范，才发现人一直盯着自己的嘴看，朴珍荣不自觉摸了摸自己的唇，林在范笑着揉揉朴珍荣柔软的发丝。

 

等现场机位灯光都调摄好了之后，靳导一声令下大家都进入了拍摄状态。林在范抚上朴珍荣的脸，轻轻一带，俯下头就贴上了朴珍荣的唇，轻含住下唇吮|吸。朴珍荣也自然的搭上林在范的肩膀，闭上眼感受两唇相贴的湿润和柔软。

“咔！那个小荣啊，这场戏你们两个是久别重逢，所以要表现得再投入深情一点。在范做的很好，你稍微情绪带一下小荣哈。”

你也不怕他给我带沟里去，朴珍荣长舒了两口气，莫名紧张起来，导演一声令下，林在范长臂一伸就把朴珍荣搂进怀里。低头含住朴珍荣的双唇，扶着后脑勺的手使了力气，一条长舌就探了进来。朴珍荣闭着眼睛，手里不自觉拽紧了林在范的衣服，整个人都趴在林在范怀里，沉溺在林在范的深吻里。

“好！机位挪一下，补拍一个特写镜头。”

朴珍荣在导演的口令下得救，微微喘着气，林在范还抱着他，用拇指轻抹朴珍荣的柔唇。

“还好吧。”

朴珍荣傻愣愣的点点头，就看到林在范再次在眼前放大的脸和温热的触感。

 

4.

朴珍荣下了戏就立马裹上厚厚的羽绒服，几场外景拍摄下来，把朴珍荣冻得不轻，现在正趴在监视器前看回放画面。指尖被冻得发红，揣在兜里攥紧拳头，摄取掌心仅剩的一点点温度，可惜作用不大，朴珍荣缩了缩脖子，呼出一口雾气来。

身侧传来羽绒服互相摩擦的声音，随即就有东西钻进了自己的口袋里，朴珍荣抬头的时候手里被塞了片暖宝宝，那人带着热度的指尖抚过朴珍荣的手背，没有过多停留就抽出了手。看见是林在范，朴珍荣把原本准备拿出来的手又放了回去，包住手心里的暖宝宝，仰着脖子冲林在范点点头，脸上的笑容在林在范看来比口袋里的暖宝宝还要温暖几分。

林在范的戏份早就结束了，没有匆匆赶回房间，倒是披了个羽绒在一边观摩起来。摄影机里的朴珍荣就算是在零下的温度里穿个薄外套也感觉不出半点不适，举手投足间都恰到好处，唇齿微启的时候总是勾得人忍不住去盯着看。

林在范抬手理了理朴珍荣的刘海，又留意到那人泛红的耳尖，贴近了些，用掌心拢盖住一边的耳朵。朴珍荣愣了一下，抬眼看向热度来源，林在范抬抬下巴示意朴珍荣看着监视器。靳导本来还在分析人物，注意到两人的动作也停了下来，分神的朴珍荣不好意思的笑笑。

画面还在播放，导演说了什么朴珍荣大概只听进去三分，耳朵上的手根本让人无法集中。耳廓被整个盖住，热度传递过来，朴珍荣的右耳只听得见掌心擦过自己皮肤的声音，连指尖抚过自己发丝的声音都被放大了数十倍。

朴珍荣跟着靳导站起来的时候，林在范才收回自己的手，看见朴珍荣把外套脱给了助理，走到拍摄的场地，一边听着导演的话一边频频点头。接下来是一场苏禾与女配角发生争执的戏，女配在剧中不过是一个推动情节发展的作用，剧中的人物性格凶狠泼辣，与苏禾发生口角后演变成单方面的撒泼。

摄像机里苏禾被女配抓住衣裳讨个说法，原定剧情是两人争吵之后不欢而散，结果却听到女演员叫唤了一声，林在范看见朴珍荣背对着摄像机偏过头，女演员无措的看向导演的方向。林在范大跨步走过去，探头去看朴珍荣的脸，才看见颧骨的位置一道约莫两公分的划痕，伤口虽然不深，但还是渗出了点点血珠。

女演员急忙解释是刚刚在推搡的过程中被自己的指甲误伤的，朴珍荣摆手说没关系，又特意冲林在范点点头。工作人员都围了过来，林在范接过助理手上的外套给朴珍荣披上。靳导招呼了大家先暂时休息，转头询问朴珍荣的状况，又让助理先带去休息室处理伤口。

组里不像其他拍摄动作片的剧组都有配备医护人员，林在范拉着人坐下，从助理给的医药箱里面拿着棉签给朴珍荣清理伤口。小小的伤口朴珍荣没多在意，抬头安慰刚刚的对手戏演员，想了想又打算转头去跟导演商量接下来的剧情。

“别动。”

林在范用手捏着朴珍荣的下巴，轻轻抬了一下，朴珍荣这才回过神来，不知为何林在范和他之间的距离突然拉近了些，看着林在范专注的给自己清理伤口。这人好像在每个细节上都倾尽了温柔，让人仿佛置身于他用一丝一丝温柔包裹的温房，温暖又心安。

朴珍荣开始从他的眉头一点一点端详起来，眼皮上的两颗小痣，高挺的鼻梁和削薄的双唇，还是那双眼睛最好看，专注的时候尤为吸引人。林在范处理得差不多，抬眼的时候四目相对，朴珍荣却在下一刻就慌张的移开了眼神，林在范看朴珍荣低着头左右转动眼珠，在心里偷笑起来。

朴珍荣小声道了声谢，回到拍摄场地，靳导在摄像机前确认画面，化妆师正在想办法盖住伤口。

“他这伤口还没好，你们就往上盖那么多层粉，感染了怎么办？”

林在范突然出声，化妆师也不知如何是好，林在范倒是直接走到导演身边去了，林在范指出说特写镜头下的伤口显而易见，这样的拍摄效果根本用不了。朴珍荣听不太清楚俩人还说了什么，过了会儿靳导倒是直接招了手让朴珍荣过去。

“给你放几天假，你这伤口要是留下半点痕迹，大把人排队要我老命。”

说完撇了眼林在范，林在范虚无的拢了拢外套，轻咳出声。

“你也是，走走走，别在这里碍眼。”

“谢谢导演。”

林在范边说边拥着朴珍荣往外走，朴珍荣这才反应过来，问林在范现在去哪儿。

“回房间，卸妆换衣服，我带你去外面吃饭。”

 

5.

原定的拍摄计划空了出来，朴珍荣也没有其他安排，竟然就答应了接下来的几天时候都交给林在范安排。简单收拾了衣服，两个人就直接驱车回了市里，吃完饭林在范就带着朴珍荣去了画展。接下来的几天里更甚，不是博物馆就是话剧表演，林在范像是把所有想做的事情都拉着朴珍荣一起做了个遍。

林在范会投入在每一个作品和表演里，会细细的和朴珍荣讲解自己对作品的见解，会在话剧结束后带朴珍荣去后台见自己仰慕已久的演员，会时常询问朴珍荣的状况，希望能把自己的所有兴趣和热情都带给身边的人。

两人回剧组报道的时候，朴珍荣还恍恍惚惚，看着身边站着的林在范才想起来原来他们也是许燃和苏禾。补拍完上次的镜头，朴珍荣翻着剧本才发现明天有一场床戏。看了看坐在远处的林在范，好像熟悉之后面对这样的戏份自己会更加在意紧张。

当天拍摄的时候两个人都只穿了一条较短的四角裤，坐在床上听导演解说，跟着导演说的一边调整动作。朴珍荣整个人躺下来，林在范则跨坐在朴珍荣身上，第一次以这样的角度看林在范，朴珍荣想到接下来的戏份难免紧张起来。

导演的话音刚落，林在范就俯下身含住了朴珍荣的唇，才亲了两下舌尖就抵开贝齿，伸进去勾|缠朴珍荣的小舌。朴珍荣心跳如雷，林在范的胸膛就压着自己，肌肤相|贴的感觉让朴珍荣愈发紧张，放在身侧的手都攥紧了拳头。

“咔！”

林在范亲昵的亲亲嘴角才直起身来，朴珍荣脸上已经染上了红晕，不过才一个吻就让自己快失了理智，朴珍荣暗暗担心起来。

“小荣，放轻松，许燃已经是你认定的爱人了，水到渠成的事情，要让观众看到你的意愿。我们再试试，找找感觉。”

朴珍荣点点头，林在范扯了点被子盖住两人的下身，理了理朴珍荣的刘海，把朴珍荣原本放在身侧的手放上自己的肩头。

“闭上眼，当他们都不存在，跟着我就好了。”

这次林在范先是轻柔的在额头上落下吻，眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴，朴珍荣听话的闭上眼，尽量让自己集中在林在范身上。林在范任由舌头在朴珍荣的嘴里搅|弄，感觉朴珍荣快喘不过气才依依不舍的放开。沿着下巴把一个一个吻都落在朴珍荣的身上，朴珍荣扬起脖子轻哼出声。

乳|粒被林在范一口含住的时候朴珍荣还是心下一惊，剧本虽没有对床戏部分进行详细的描述，可也不必做到这个地步的。林在范拉过朴珍荣的手十指相扣，大拇指安抚性的摸|挲，朴珍荣安定下来，想起林在范的话，让自己尽量投入到这场欢|爱中。

林在范从一开始的舔|弄逐渐变成一口一口的吸|嘬，下面的硕大也开始一下一下的蹭朴珍荣的下身，朴珍荣呻|吟出声，也不知是自己早已陷入或者不过是戏剧效果。

“好！收工！”

工作人员几声欢呼，林在范抬起头来的时候看见朴珍荣已经红了眼，躺在自己身下微喘的勾|人模样，林在范感觉自己胯下又|硬|了几分。从朴珍荣身上下来，套上助理递过来的长外套，林在范这才松了一口气，看见朴珍荣背对着自己把外套拉链一拉，想问一句，人却已经匆匆忙忙出了房间。

林在范让助理先走，自己跟上朴珍荣的脚步，看见朴珍荣转身就进了厕所。厕所里只有一间隔间锁了门，林在范敲了敲了门。

“珍荣？”

门里没有回应，林在范又问了一遍。

“有、有事吗？”

“有，有很重要的事情想现在和你说。”

又耐心等了一会儿，厕所门才从里面被拉开一小截开口，朴珍荣露出一个脑袋，林在范抵着门就钻了进去。把门锁好后，回身才看见朴珍荣的脸比刚刚还要红。林在范伸手就要把朴珍荣的拉链拉下来，朴珍荣急忙制止，欲言又止。

“我帮你。”

林在范知道朴珍荣硬|了，刚刚在床上林在范都不知道自己还有几分理智，就怕导演再不结束自己真的会把朴珍荣拆吃入腹。自己点的火当然要负责灭，拉下拉链，把最后一层庇护拉扯下来，朴珍荣侧过脸根本不敢看。

手握上朴珍荣的炙热开始撸|动起来，朴珍荣咬紧嘴唇。林在范把自己的外套脱了去，掏出自己涨得发痛的硕|大顶着朴珍荣的研磨。手环上朴珍荣的腰，两人的下身紧紧相贴，林在范一边用手握住两人的一起撸|动，一边用力顶弄。朴珍荣趴在林在范肩膀上，一声都不敢吭，但是在静谧的空间里，就是连液体滴落在瓷砖上的声音都十分清晰，何况肉|体相撞的暧昧之声。朴珍荣深陷在快感里，理智又让他又惊又怕。

朴珍荣射出来之后，林在范又狠狠在朴珍荣腿间抽|插几下，也泻得干干净净。抱着朴珍荣，缓解高|潮后的余韵。

“珍荣。”

“…嗯。”

“我是你认定的人吗？”

是许燃的台词，影片最后许燃这样问苏禾，苏禾摇摇头，转身投入熙攘攒动的人群。但他们不是相爱无果后再无关联的格与格，他们是林在范和朴珍荣。

“你是。”

 

完。


End file.
